Forever
by Vhy Otome Saoz
Summary: SUMMARY    "Hanya itukah tujuanmu?" desis Mamori lirih dengan tatapan kecewa. ; ; Hiruma merasakan suatu perasaan yang sedikit demi sedikit merubahnya : : Tapi saat dia t'lah menemukan kebenaran hatinya, apakah dia siap mengatakan yang sebenarnya? R


Hy minnaa!

Kali ini saya kembali dengan fic khusus untuk **Nicha Yoichi**

yang berulang tahun hari ini ^_^

**Happy Birthday my sister ^_^**

**I Present This Fic For You**

* * *

**FOREVER  
**

**Present by**

**Vhy Otome Saoz  
**

**Disclaimer by**

**Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Pair :**

**HiruMamo**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, gaje.**

**ENJOY  
**

* * *

** SUMMARY **

"Hanya itukah tujuanmu?" desis Mamori lirih dengan tatapan kecewa.; ; Hiruma merasakan suatu perasaan yang sedikit demi sedikit merubahnya. Tapi, saat dia t'lah menemukan kebenaran hatinya, apakah dia siap mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Mamori?

* * *

**HIRUMA POV'S**

Tap Tap Tap

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju sekolah sialanku SMA Swasta Deimon. Ntah mengapa hari ini aku sangat malas berangkat ke sekolah sialan itu, apalagi dari kemarin di kepalaku selalu terngiang-ngiang wajah si manager sialan. Ntah mengapa rasanya aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Yah, akhir-akhir ini aku memang merasakan ada sesuatu yang tumbuh di hatiku yang sekeras baja dan sebeku es di kutub sana, tapi ntah mengapa rasanya perasaan ini seperti mulai meretakkan benteng bajaku dan mulai melelehkan kebekuan dalam hatiku, konyol memang tapi, apakah ini yang namanya cinta ya?, entahlah yang penting saat ini aku merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya ataukah perasaan buruk itu dtujukan padaku?, Huh! Sepertinya aku sudah menjadi agak gila, bertanya dan menjawab pertanyaan itu sendiri. Perasaan sialan ini benar-benar merepotkan.

"Tck! Kenapa aku punya firasat buruk pada manager sialan ya? Cih jangan-jangan dia sakit, merepotkan sekali!" rutukku untuk yang kesekian kalinya pagi ini sambil terus berjalan gontai dengan senjata kesayanganku yang selalu bertengger manis di pundakku layaknya elang yang siap menerkam siapa saja yang mencoba menggangguku.

Aku terus berjalan dan berjalan hingga aku sampai disebuah gerbang besi yang selalu terawat baik, gerbang sekolah sialanku. Aku berhenti di depan gerbang itu dan menghela nafas panjang mencoba menghilangkan bayang-bayang Mamori yang terus menghantuinya dari kemarin sebelum beranjak masuk melewati gerbang yang tingginya hanya sekitar 2 meter itu. Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju kelas sialanku ternyata usahaku tadi tidaklah cukup untuk mengusir malaikan cantik yang kini bersemayam di kepalanya itu-Mamori-, malah bayang-bayangnya semakin menghantuinya dan membuatnya makin gusar.

BRAK

kutendang pintu kelasku dengan keras,

SIING

Semua teman-teman dan guruku terdiam dan menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut dan takut, aku balik menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk.

GLEK

Mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke segala penjuru kelas, asal tidak menatapku itu menurutku sudah cukup. Guru yang mengacar masih tetap berdiri mematung dengan bercucuran keringat dingin. Aku hanya diam dan berjalan santai menuju kursiku.

Guru itu tersadar dan kembali mengabsep para murid.

SREK

Aku menggeser bangkuku dan duduk di atasnya seraya mengeluarkan laptop dari dalam tasku.

"Mamori Anezaki?"

Hening. Tak ada yang membalas seruan itu, aku melirik ke samping, ke arah bangku Mamori yang kini kosong. Sejenak aku teringat ketika dia membentak dan memarahiku saat bermain laptop di kelas. Bibirku mengembangkan senyum tipis sambil terus mengamati bangkunya.

'Huh! Tempat ini jadi sangat membosankan bila tidak ada kau manager sialan!'

* * *

**-14.00pm-**

Karna kecemasanku tak kunjung hilang akhrnya aku memutuskan untuk datang ke rumahnya.

Tap Tap Tap

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku ke arah rumahnya. Di tasku sudah tesimpan sebuah benda empuk dengan cairan kenal menjijikkan di tengah-tengahnya, kue sus. Menurutku ini sangat memalukan, seorang pria yang dikenal sebagai komandan dari neraka menyimpan kue sus dalam tasnya? Uh! Kalau sampai ada orang yang tau, aku akan membunuhnya. Aku terus berjalan sambil bersungut-sungut kesal sampai akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah rumah sederhana tingkat 2 bercat krim dengan taman kecil yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga beraneka warna. Aku memandang rumah itu dengan penuh rasa kesal.

"Tck! Rumah macam apa ini?" runtukku sambil memicingkan mata menatap jijik bunga-bunga itu.

'Tapi. . . Apakah aku melakukan hal yang benar? Bagaimana kalau manager sialan itu malah marah melihatku datang kerumahnya dan mengusirku?' batinku pesimis. Tapi, ya sudahlah yang penting aku harus mencoba dulu.

KIIIT

Kubuka pagar besi di hadapanku, pagar itu mengeluarkan bunyi melengking dari kedua engselnya yang membuatku bertambah kesal seraya berjalan ke arah pintu masuk rumah itu.

Tok Tok Tok

Tap Tap Tap

Tepat setelah aku mengetuk pintu itu, terdengar suara langkah kaki dari lantai 2. Aku menunggu sejenak dengan perasaan kesal bercampur cemas sampai tiba-tiba pintu itu membuka lebar dengan Mamori di ambang pintu itu. Wajahnya agak terkejut dan bingung melihat kedatanganku. Tapi, wajahnya agak pucat.

"Hi-Hiruma-kun? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya heran, suaranya agak lemah dari yang ku ingat selama ini.

"Kau sakit?" tanyaku dingin sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Ehm,,, I-Iya. Aku me- HEI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HIRUMA-KUN?

Mamori tersentak kaget dan berteriak di telingaku. Yah, sebenarnya itu wajar saja karna aku tiba-tiba melengos masuk seraya menarik tangannya dan menyeret gadis itu menuju kamarnya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriaknya lagi dengan panik. Tapi aku cuma diam dan mempererat tarikanku.

Melihatku yang tak merespon panggilanya dia makin panik dan melirik semua barang-barang yang kami lewati. Akhirnya ketika kami melawati sebuah sofa besar di ruang tamunya, dia menggenggam erat ujung sofa itu hingga aku tak dapat menariknya.

"Tck! Dasar bodoh. Kaukan sedang sakit, kenapa kau keluar? APA KAU TIDAK TAU BETAPA KHAWATIRNYA AKU?" teriaknya kasar tepat di depan wajah Mamori. Dia terdiam dan memandangku, tepatnya memandang mataku dengan sorot mata tak percaya, seperti mencari kenyataan dibalik perkataanku tadi.

'Sialan! Aku keceplosan.!

Lama kami saling berpandangan satu samalain. Mulutnya yang sedari tadi terkatub kembali terbuka.  
"Ke-Kenapa kau menjengukku?" tanyanya masih menatap mataku dalam-dalam seakan ingin menembus mataku dan melihat isi pikiranku.

Risih ditatap terus aku memalingkan wajahku, dan menatap sebuah cermin bulat berbingkai kayu dengan ukiran lilitan mawar yang penuh duri.

"Cih! Apakah salah jika aku ingin menjengukmu manager sialan? Aku hanya ingin memastikan agar kau cepat sembuh. Tugasmu masih banyak dan kau harus segera menyelesaikannya!" ujarku kasar. Seperti biasa, aku selalu menutupi tujuanku sebenarnya.

Hening sejenak, dia diam akupun diam. Aku meliriknya yang masih memandangku, tapi kali ini tatapannya membuat hatiku sedih, aku melihat pancaran kekecewaan di kedua mata emeraldnya. Walau begitu, keegoisanku memaksaku untuk bersifat dingin dan memalingkan kembali wajahku. Sampai tiba-tiba ia mengulurkan wajahnya lalu memegang wajahku dengan lembut dan memutar wajahku hingga menghadap tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Hanya itukah tujuanmu?" desisnya lirih dengan tatapan kecewa.

DEG

Aku terdiam mematung ditempat. Kuakui bukanlah ini tujuanku sebenarnya, matanya terus menatap mataku. Mungkin, benteng baja yang kubangun selama ini telah benar-benar hancur dan hatiku yang sedingin es di kutub itu telah lama mencair tanpa kusadari dan digantikan oleh kehangatan. Ya, hangat. Aku rindu tatapan hangatnya yang selalu mengisi hari-hariku.

'Mungkin, ini saatnya aku untuk jujur.'

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan menyentuh tangannya yang masih mengelus lembut wajahku. Dia tersentak kaget dan terdiam, perlahan-lahan aku membuka mulutku dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang hampir-menurutku- mustahil kukatakan.

"Aku mencintaimu Kuso Mane!" bisikku pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar olehnya. Kalau tidak mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku tadi, mungkin dia tidak akan menatapku dengan tatapan sangat terkejut seperti sekarang ini.

"A-apa kau berkata jujur Hiruma-kun?" serunya cepat, setelah memastikan pendengarannya tak salah.

Aku menatap tajam matanya, melepaskan tangannya dari wajahku dan beranjak pergi dari hadapannya.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak percaya." teriakku kasar seraya berjalan kearah pintu masuk rumah ini, meninggalkannya yang masih terpaku membisu di posisinya.

CKLEH

"Eh!"

Tepat ketika aku memutar ganggang pintu, kurasakan sebuah pelukan erat yang hangat tiba-tiba menghampiriku dan membuatku terkejut.

"Tidak. Aku percaya padamu Hiruma-kun."

Suara itu, suara yang sangat lembut. Aku tersenyum kecil seraya berbalik dan balik memeluk tubuhnya yang mungil denan erat. Saat itu aku sadar, inilah saatnya aku melepaskan topeng yang kukenakan selama ini untuk selamanya. Karna apa? Hahaha. . . Jawabannya sangatlah sederhana dan konyol, semua itu karna aku tau bahwa Mamori Anezaki mulai saat ini akan berada di sampingku. . . Selamanya.

"Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu dan menemanimu," bisiknya di dalam pelukan eratku.

Aku mengelus rambut auburnnya yang indah,"Ya aku tau, " balasku dan mencium lembut keningnya.

**"Aku Tau."**

**

* * *

**

**Akhirnya nih fic selesai XDDD**

**Maaf kalo fic ini GAJE dan OOC, karna saya masih sakit dan memaksakan otak saya terus bekerja...**

**Yah jadi OOC dan GAJE gini deh DX  
**

**Ini fic yang kubuat khusus unutk Nicha Yoichi yang udah kuanggap adekku sendiri ^_^**

**I Hope You Like This Story**

**Dan seperti biasa,,,**

**Jangan lupa R&r yaaaa!**

**Review anda merupakan sumber semangat saya ^^v  
**


End file.
